Asuna's Love
by Setch
Summary: In reality, Asuna did not wish to glare at Konoka's back at every chance she got. But she was human, and she was jealous. Short fic.


Alright, so I kind of lied back in _Rags and Gucci. _I do have many ideas involving impossible Negima pairings. I may do something with Negi, if I feel bold enough.

It was beautiul really. Watching Setsuna during the mornings was even better than drinking hot cocoa beside the fireplace in Winter. The way she'd stretch her limbs to an impossible angle, then cut up and down in a swift, calculated swing of her sword, blowing dry leaves and withered cherry blossom petals. It was a sight for sore eyes; the concentration behind eyes that soaked you with their wisdom.

Asuna hid her smile as she too practiced her sword art. She remembered when she used to loathe mornings with overflowing passion, back when she and Setsuna were less than acquintances.

"Use your wrist more," She heard the raspy mumble at her side. The air flow changed as Setsuna maneuvered to face Asuna, stopping her training altogether. The half-demon move her own wrist slowly, showing Asuna the correct way. The redhead mimicked, dutifully following the instructions set by her friend and, sort of, master.

"Feel the energy around you change." Setsuna tapped Asuna's tense wrist with her wood sword. "Relax and straighten yourself," Asuna snorted at the irony of the accidental pun. Setsuna glanced at her briefly, momentarily wondering about her reaction. "Your wrist is too stiff, loosen it- Yes, just like that." She nodded to herself as the redhead paused, then swung her practice sword the correct way. Her heart fluttered bitterly when the dark-haired girl patted her friendly on her shoulder, a small smile perched on her thin lips.

Asuna's fingertips twitched as she repeated the movement again, and again, and again. But the friendly pat never returned. She should have known anyway, that Setsuna was not one or much physical contact. It was, perhaps, the only trait in Setsuna that she didn't apraise, specially during these perfectly peaceful mornings, suitable for the strengthen of bonds.

She hated being gutless whe it came to Setsuna. It was as if, as soon as she divised her, her confident and slightly obnoxsious exterior drowned in morphine, leaving her too quiet, too subdued. And the worst part, Setsuna didn't notice her significant changes. Her eyes were focused on her, and they weren't at the same time. Asuna almost wished she had brown hair. The half-demon would notice her more, probably. But then again, Asuna hated comparing herself to Konoka, much more so when it was Setsuna who contrasted them.

She was the jealous type, and it made her feel guilty every time she glared at Konoka's unaware back as she retreated with Setsuna to do Gods know what behind closed doors. They were adamant in insisting they were friends, but Konoka's whimpers and Setsuna's moans every other night proved otherwise. However, Asuna was not about to confront them on the subject. They did want to keep it secret for a reason, she guessed.

And she had hope. Stupid, blind, pointless hope. But it was hope nonetheless.

She hoped that, one day, they reached a point in their lives where they realised that it was not meant to be. When Konoka and Setsuna were no longer lovers, and settled for being, at most, sisters in bond and promise. Because Asuna did not wish them complete separation. She just wanted their unintentional cruelty to stop nagging at her. She wanted Setsuna to finally notice her as more than the friend who was always at her side.

Maybe if she wasn't such a coward she would have stood a chance. She felt her stomach churn when a particular dar thought crossed her mind. Breaking Konoka and Setsuna appart would be so easy after all. They were complete oppossites, poles appart from each other, separated by a giant wall of contradictions. Asuna only had to keep playing the loyal friend, and advise them against seeing each other again.

"I think we are done for today," Setsuna offered a gentle smile before walking away from their training place, leaving a grief-struck Asuna watching after her retreating back. She glanced at her watch for a brief moment and pursed her lips when she read 8:40 A.M. When Setsuna cut their training short it was usually because she had a previous engagement. Meaning, waking Konoka up with soft caresses and feather-light kisses. Asuna had seen it first-hand too a many times.

A year later, and not even a sign of an argument from the golden couple, Asuna finally started accepting Ayaka's clumsy attempts at romantic approaches. She was sweet and cared for her, which is what the redhead had been needing for a long time. There was so much she could take now that KonoSetsu was stronger than ever. She wouldn't have been surprised if one of them proposed within the following year since they already acted like a married couple.

She distanced herself from them. She started taking less and less time to train with Setsuna; less time to shop with Konoka and play games at the Arcade. They picked up on her intentions quickly, and asked her about her reasons. Konoka seemed specially sad, and it tugged at Asuna's heart. But then she remembered why she as escaping, and gave them a brilliant smile and a poor excuse, shielding herself behind Ayaka and how high-manteinance she was. She felt bad. Ayaka was probably the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.

"Asuna, wait!" Setsuna trotted to her. The first thing Asuna noticed was that she was a nervous wreck.

"Sup, Setsuna?" She smiled, finding the scene too cute. However, it faded as soon as she saw Setsuna watching her with guarded eyes. "Setsuna?"

"I-" She licked her lips and played with her skirt. "Listen, it wasn't my intention to- well, to overhear them. But, I-" She grunted and blushed as she diverted her eyes from her red-headed friend.

She took a deep breath, still not looking at Asuna. "I forgot my Math book, so I went back and, well, when I was getting there, I overheard Haruna and Nodoka talking." She shifted from one leg to the other. "I don't know the details, but Haruna convinced Nodoka to look for stuff regarding some of us. And then she glanced into your mind and-" Asuna's eyes widened in fear, her heartbeat picking up at the possibilities crossing her mind.

"Is it true?" The samurai stopped moving altogether. "About your feelings?"

"Yes,"

And then Setsuna gave her a sad, tentative smile. "I am so sorry, Asuna."

* * *

Open ending, people! What happened to them? You will never know from me, that's for sure.


End file.
